A problem exists with regard to the use of hinges used to support rails between posts. Applicant is knowledgeable of the prior art including Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,187 in which the hinge includes opposing flanges that are designed to receive a hinge rail and a gate rail. This design works well for wood gates where the fence rails are attached to the face of the posts. Again, however, when the rails are attached between posts, the hinge rail flanges do not fit easily to the inside of the post. Further, in most single gate construction a latch post provides a satisfactory way of stopping the gate from traveling beyond its limit. However, in double gate construction, the latch post is replaced with a removable drop rod. This method will not prevent the gate from traveling beyond its limit which results, over time, in catastrophic failure of the gate or hinge or both.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that enables a hinge to be located on both the inside and outside of a post. Further there is a need for a hinge that prevents undue pressure to be brought to bear on a hinge or hinge post system so as to prevent the failure of either or both.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a hinge stop apparatus and method that enables a user to position the hinge on the inside or outside of a post as desired without complicated or expensive machinery. It is a further object to provide a hinge stop device that when located on a post and in a post system prevents undue pressure from being forced upon the hinge thereby preventing hinge and post failure.